Asami and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day
by JustThatChickXD
Summary: Asami experiences a series of unfortunate events crammed into one day. Some are hilariously embarrassing while others are just plain horrible. Warning: This fic contains brief descriptions of blood and vomiting.


Asami woke up like she did any other day; tangled in Korra's arms. Despite feeling slightly uncomfortable coiled in her strong arms, she wouldn't want to wake up any other way. The tiny snore she hears behind her, the soft puffs of air curling around her ears and the sun peeking ever so slightly through the bedroom windows made everything feel so perfect.

_Today's going to be a good day_, Asami thinks to herself.

The snoring behind her gradually becomes a yawn as Korra wakes up. She wishes her love good morning with a kiss on the cheek. Asami couldn't stop the smirk forming on her face even if she tried.

"What's so funny?" Korra asks, sleep still laced in her voice.

"Your morning breath stinks worse than one of Naga's dumps"

"ThAAAAAT'S tOOOOOO bAAAAAAAD..." she exhales, making sure her words drift directly into Asami's face. She recoils and playfully shoves her away before rolling out of bed to get dressed.

After about half an hour, the two were in their usual outfits and busy making breakfast for themselves. Korra prefers to eat two eggs on toast every morning while Asami usually makes herself a big bowl of porridge. As they sit down to eat together, they start discussing what they have on their schedules for the day.

Korra is needed on Air Temple Island to assist with training the airbenders. Bolin also said that he would meet her there for a little sparring. Asami seems immensely excited about the arrival of a new batch of chemicals, but stops herself from getting carried away with the details after noticing the giant question mark slowly creeping onto her girlfriend's face.

"Since when are you into chemistry?" Korra asks as she casually propped a fork of food into her mouth.

Asami vaguely remembers being pressured by her dad into taking chemistry classes in high school. Since it wasn't her passion, it quickly became forgotten in favour of her love for engineering. Her father held it against her for years, saying that she wasted her potential. She resented her father for that among other things, especially since he knew nothing about it himself. But she couldn't help but wonder if new discoveries and innovations could be hiding behind that specific veil of knowledge. Sure, she had a basic theoretical understanding of chemistry, but she needed to delve deeper. She read through every single book she could find, making notes about potential experiments and trying to determine the outcome using theoretical approaches, but it's not the same as doing the real thing.

"It's a long story," Asami huffs. "I'll tell you later."

"Just be careful, okay? Wouldn't want some kind of explosion ruining how beautiful you look today."

Asami feels a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Korra loves to sneak in compliments in the middle of sentences, and usually it takes a few seconds to sink in, yet this one hit her smack bang in-between her eyes. The Avatar looks up from her plate with a cheeky smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Hey, your porridge is getting cold," she says. "Stop being such a cutie with your blushing and eat up."

"If you don't stop with the compliments, I'll eat you up."

Korra snaps her mouth shut at that, and finishes her breakfast with a bigger blush on her face than Asami's.

* * *

Asami arrives at work in her Satomobile as usual, only to find a delivery truck parked in her designated parking spot. She briefly considers having the truck towed away, but resigns to finding another open parking spot, which happens to be about 17 Satomobiles away. After an annoyingly long walk over to the Future Industries building, she passes her usual parking spot and made a mental note to look into inventing something that would somehow puncture the wheels of an unauthorised car parking there.

Before she could enter her office for a nice cup of coffee, her assistant, Ling, stops her.

"Thank goodness, there you are Miss Sato…" she starts. "A delivery van brought your chemicals earlier, but they refused to let me sign for you and left. You just missed them."

_Crap. I need those chemicals today._

Asami tasks her assistant with making her a cup of coffee before racing off to catch the delivery men before it's too late. She takes the stairs and curses every floor down until she reaches the lobby again, slightly breathless yet incredibly annoyed. She scours the floor and notices the two delivery men walking towards the entrance with heavy boxes in their hands.

"HEY!" she yells as she runs towards them. Everyone in the lobby seems to hear her except the delivery men, almost as if they're ignoring her on purpose.

"HEY, ASSHOLES!"

That catches their attention real quick.

"What's the hurry, gentlemen?" Asami asks as she plucks the clipboard out of the one's hand. "Couldn't you have waited five minutes?"

"We have more important things to do, sugartits." One comments with a sickly smile as both of them put the boxes down on the ground.

Based on the reaction of the people around them, there are two things you should never do to Asami Sato. One, would be to damage one of her prized Satomobiles from her private collection, and the second, would be to insult her. A swift kick to the groin sends one delivery man tumbling to the ground, while a flying fist breaks the nose of the other with a revolting crunch.

"That wouldn't happen to involve a hospital, right? Because I can certainly help with that." She quips. "Now, if you gentlemen would be so kind as to leave my sight…"

The two men scurry outside with their tails between their legs, the one with blood dripping down his chin dragging his co-worker along with him. Asami wanted to follow them outside and yell at them for parking in her spot, but judging by everyone around her slowly but surely receding into the background out of fear, she probably scared enough people for one day. Also, she didn't think everything through as she found herself struggling to carry the heavy boxes to the nearest elevator, nearly dropping it twice in the process. Luckily Ling sees her struggling once the elevator reaches her office and helps her carry the boxes the rest of the way. Asami felt extremely grateful for that…

Up until she took a sip of the now ice-cold coffee on her desk. She swallows the bitter liquid with a grimace.

"I'm sorry, you were gone for longer than I thought you would be." Ling apologised with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I can make you a fresh cup if you'd like."

"No thanks, that's perfectly fine," Asami says as she tries in vain to straighten her expression to something other than disgust. "I need to get to work anyway."

And with that, Ling goes back to her desk after one last apology. Asami shakes the feeling of having bad luck from her thoughts and starts unpacking the chemicals onto her desk, carefully sorting out which needed to be stored under special conditions. After careful consideration, she hand-picks a few bottles and vials she wanted to experiment with for the day and stores the rest, using one of the empty boxes to carry it to the elevator as she makes her way to her workshop out back.

* * *

As Asami walks into the busy Future Industries workshop, she's greeted by the friendly faces of her fellow workers tirelessly tinkering and toiling as they manufacture the company's signature products. Walking into this place always fills her with an unbelievable sense of pride, knowing full well that these employees are genuinely happy to see her, which is something she never saw when her father was running the company. One of her fellow engineers wipes grease off onto his overalls before walking over to greet her.

"Good morning, Miss Sato!" he beams. "Need some help carrying that box of yours?"

Asami shook her head with smile. "That won't be necessary, Feng. Anything new to report?"

"Nope, everything is going according to schedule. I was just about to start sawing those wooden panels you wanted for the new Satomobile prototype."

"Great. I'll let you get to it."

Feng tips his sweat-riddled ball cap with a smile and walks away towards the pile of wooden sheets next to the sawmill. With one last glance around her, Asami moves to put down the box of chemicals in her personal workspace nearby.

After about 10 minutes of carefully devising a chemical formula, Asami grabs her gloves and goggles to put her theory into action. She mixes several vials of chemicals together into a measuring cup, leaving one last vial's contents to be administered with a pipette. She needs exactly two drops, and only two. Anymore than that could destabilize the chemical reaction horribly. Asami feels a little nervous about this bit. She can't screw this up. She can't afford to screw this up because deep down inside, she knows she has a point to prove to herself.

She picks up the pipette and carefully extracts what she guesses is two drops from the last vial. Asami can feel herself starting to sweat because of her nervousness, and it makes her goggles fog up. She plucks off her goggles out of frustration and tries to focus on the task at hand. Her hands are shaking uncontrollably as she approaches the measuring cup with the pipette. Having never used one of these before, she takes great care in measuring the exact amount of pressure she needs to release to make a drop fall out.

Being hunched over the measuring cup might have been a bad position to be in. While concentrating on letting two drops fall, she fails to notice the drop of sweat rolling down her nose before it's too late. The contents inside the measuring cup starts to heat up at an alarmingly quick pace. She panics and reaches for a nearby book to cover the top of it. After a few minutes of anxiously waiting for the reaction to calm down, she sneaks a peek.

The book nearly hits her in the face as the sheer pressure of the small explosion shoots it straight up. The glass measuring cup is thankfully still in tact, but most of its contents are plastered onto Asami's face in the form of thick, crumbly black soot. After she digs her eyes free, Asami opens them to find some of her workers standing at the entrance of her workshop. They seem extremely concerned.

"Are you alright, Miss Sato?" one of them asks. "We heard some kind of explosion."

Asami scoffs. "Explosion? No, that wasn't an explosion… It was simply an unforeseen chemical reaction…"

The book on the ground with a ring-shaped hole burned into it says otherwise, yet the workers didn't have time to react to what Asami said as Feng called out to them for help. The next words he says made everyone's blood run cold…

"Can someone help me look for my _thumb_?"

Asami makes her way through the group of shocked workers to find Feng painfully wrapping his hand in his overall sleeve. _Blood_. _**So much blood**_. It covered the wooden panels he was sawing, the sawing machine, some of it even starting to drip down onto the floor. Asami quickly snaps out of her state of shock and orders someone to fetch a cup of ice, saying that the finger could still be reattached if they're quick enough. She coaxes Feng towards a seat and starts looking for the missing finger, yelling at most of the shocked workers behind her to help.

Apparently, Asami's explosion frightened Feng so much that he slipped his thumb into the saw blade.

Unfortunately, Asami underestimates her feelings at seeing that much blood and gradually feels herself becoming nauseous. The others around her starts to notice Asami becoming paler by the second. Even Feng started to worry about her, despite writhing about in excruciating pain.

"I'm quite alright, Feng," she waves off as she tries to swallow the bile pushing up her throat. Asami's assistant, Ling, comes rushing into the workshop with a pair of surgical gloves and a bag full of ice. One of the workers were able to crawl underneath the worktable and recover Feng's severed thumb.

Before Ling could take Feng to the nearest hospital, she makes sure to check up on Asami desperately trying and failing to hide her queasiness.

"Asami, you're quite pale. Are you okay?"

"Seems like I'm a little squeamish around blood…" Asami confessed.

"Do you want to go to the hospital too?"

"No!" she snaps, a little louder than she initially intends to say. "I'll just… Go splash some water on my face. I'm just being dramatic."

Ling reassures her that the bloody accident scene would be taken care of as soon as possible. Asami takes that as her chance to make a bee line for the nearest bathroom. Once inside, she desperately tries to coax the feeling pushing up her throat down with deep breaths. When that doesn't work, she tries splashing some water on her face. Even though she smudges her make-up a little, she feels a little better…

Until a vivid reconstruction of how everything could've happened comes rushing to the front of her mind. The crunching noise of bone being sawed in half, blood briefly spewing everywhere as Feng tries to stop the bleeding, blood pooling underneath the table… Asami loses all control she had as she finds herself spewing violently into the toilet close by. The sheer force of her retching takes her by surprise, yet when it finally comes to a stop she feels _so much better_.

She fixes her smudged make-up, gargles a little water in her mouth and makes her way back up to her office, stealing a mint from Ling's desk. She bounces back quickly from losing her breakfast, yet after going through some paperwork at her desk for about an hour, she feels her stomach growling. Her lunch break is in three hours, and she feels like she won't make it until then. Not wanting to make a big fuss about it, she decides to wander about her company's break rooms in search of something small she can nick to keep her stomach sated.

The first break room she sneaked into only had a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. The fridge, along with the cupboards, was empty. Figures, since most of her employees visit the food carts outside when they're on lunch. Asami doesn't feel like messing up her schedule just because she lost her stomach contents unexpectedly. Much to her relief, she finds bread and peanut butter in the next break room she sneaks into. She's never had a peanut butter sandwich before. In fact, she doesn't even know what peanut butter tastes like. Asami picks up the bottle of peanut butter, twists the lid off and takes a whiff. Deciding that it doesn't smell that bad, she slathers some onto a piece of bread and shoves another slice of bread on top before slipping out of the break room. She's halfway through her sandwich when she reaches her office again, and she finds Ling sitting at her desk, happily typing away.

"Back so soon?" Asami asks.

"Yeah, Feng's going to be alright." She explains. "The healers will be able to reattach his finger after a few hours. He'll be back at work tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ling. I'll be getting back to work now."

Ling nods with a smile, even though the sandwich in Asami's hand draws her attention. The engineer doesn't mind that much, and finishes her make-shift snack at her desk before diving back into her work. After about ten minutes, she starts to feel uncomfortably hot, so she takes off her jacket before continuing with her work. Five minutes later, she feels that her tongue is twice its size. She stumbles out of her office to ask Ling if she can see something physically wrong with her.

Ling's eyes widen in shock once she sees Asami.

"Asami, don't panic, but you're swelling up like a balloon right now."

Right then and there, Asami could physically feel her face puffing up as she started having difficulties breathing. She tells Ling with slurred speech that she ate a peanut butter sandwich, to which she simply shook her head.

"You're allergic, aren't you?" she asks.

"I honethly didn't know in the firth plathe." Asami confesses, slurring her words at an embarrassing pace.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Ling huffs as she fishes her car keys out of her purse. "Your airway is closing."

The situation got real for Asami once they were in Ling's car. Her eyes start to swell shut and she can hear herself wheezing, but the thing that takes her by surprise is how fast Ling is driving to the hospital. For a moment she doubts whether it's really necessary to be in such a hurry, but then it dawns on her… She could actually die from this. She can die from eating a peanut butter sandwich. Peanut butter can literally be what kills her. This is not how she wants to die. She wants to grow old with Korra and die of old age, or die to save someone else's life like her father. Not because she snuck into her employees' break room to steal a snack.

Ling pulls up to the emergency department of the hospital to find healers and nurses already waiting there. Seems like she called ahead. The nurses help Asami out of the car and onto a stretcher. Once Asami's wheeled inside, she feels a sudden prick on her arm followed by searing pain.

"This will bring the swelling down," one of the healers explained. "You'll be fine."

Asami was given an oxygen mask, and after about 15 minutes of feeling like a complete idiot, a blur of blue came rushing into the room.

"ASAMI!" Korra exclaimed out of breath. "Ling called me on Air Temple Island. I came as soon as I could, what the hell happened to you?"

The swelling has gone down drastically, yet she still feels like a marshmallow, which is something Korra also noticed because she can't wipe the smile off her face no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

Asami lifts her oxygen mask off her face. "I ate a peanut butter sandwich for the first time. Go figure."

The laugh Korra was desperately trying to hold in breaks free. "I know you could've died, but do you have any idea how cute you look all swollen up? You look like an adorable little penguin."

And then it hit her. Asami has just experienced one of the worst days in her entire life, and all it took to make it better was a few words from her significant other. The Avatar clambered onto the hospital bed and slid into Asami's side to cuddle, encouraging her to talk about her horrible day while rubbing soothing circles on her side. Yet, Korra couldn't help but ask her something first…

"I passed by Feng on the way here. How did he lose his thumb?"

Asami can feel the guilt broiling in her gut.

"At least they'll be able to reattach it…"

Korra narrows her eyes. "You had something to do with it, am I right?"

"I might have been the cause of it," she sighs. "It's a long story."

"Well then, we've got quite a bit of time. The nurse told me you'll be able to go home after about three hours of observation."

Asami shifts closer. "Where do I even begin?"


End file.
